


Bleed for me

by 0EnviouslyGolden0



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gay, M/M, plz don't hate, this is angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0EnviouslyGolden0/pseuds/0EnviouslyGolden0
Summary: Arthur's punishment was worse than he deserved, but in his mind, he deserved more for what he did to Lewis. But will Lewis see it differently? Will he know when to stop, or will he take it too far? If Lewis chooses to listen to Arthur, then maybe there would be a chance of their relationship changing, and they could heal. Only if Lewis sees the damage he is causing and wants to stop before it's too late.---------------This story does not follow along with the animations. It's the way I see this playing out. How Lewis purposefully lures Arthur and kidnaps him, holds him hostage, and how Arthur tries to make Lewis see reason while losing his own.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewthur
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Lewis made it no secret that he hated Arthur for what he did to him. Not after Arthur pushed him to his death, and took everything from him. His life, Vivi, and even what had once been their friendship. Even years after Arthur killed him, Lewis still searched for Arthur and his revenge. Lewis was tied to this earth because of Arthur, and he swore that he would get his revenge.  
It was early morning when Arthur awoke, he had a bad feeling about today. Something was off, but he wasn’t sure what it was. As he laid in bed he stared up at the ceiling, barely awake enough to comprehend much, with getting barely to no sleep most of the time. It was just something that Arthur had gotten used to over time, and it only got worse as time went on.   
Sitting up Arthur yawned, looking at the time. It was just past eight, thirty minutes before he had to leave for work. Sighing, he pulled himself up before slowly making his way to his closet. He quickly changed from his PJ’s to a tank top and shorts. It wasn’t anything special, but it was early morning and he’d change before he went to work. What he need now was breakfast.  
Vivi was sitting in the kitchen when Arthur came downstairs. She looked up at him and smiled “Morning, Arthur,” Vivi spoke softly. Watching as Arthur sat down. She waited for a reply, but knowing how tired Arthur was, she didn’t mind when she didn’t immediately get one. It wasn’t as rare as it should be.  
“Morning-” Arthur groggily yawned, hand covering his mouth- “Vivi, how are you?” Arthur asked as he stretched. The room smelled of pancakes, and he had just now noticed that there was an already set plate for him on the table, making him smile faintly.   
“I’m okay, I take it that you’re tired?” Vivi looked at him, giving him a knowing look when Arthur tiredly started to dig into the pancakes on his plate. Frowning as Arthur nodded, he spent too much time awake at night.   
Arthur didn’t give enough time for Vivi to say much else, finishing the pancakes he stood, heading upstairs to change. For once he was going to be early for work, and he wasn’t going to waste time on being early so his uncle Lance would stop nagging him. That’s all anyone seemed to do nowadays, nag him. Arthur nearly forgot that awful feeling he had when he woke up this morning.  
The drive to work was relatively quiet. Nothing interesting happened, as usual, or so he thought. Arthur never noticed the eyes following him, never noticed the house that was on the side of the road that had never been there before. Not until the van stopped right in front of the strange house. Arthur frowned, trying to start the engine up again, but it wouldn’t budge. He would have to fix it himself.   
Lewis watched Arthur get out of the van, eyes narrowing. He would make sure that Arthur couldn’t get away from him, and he would have his revenge. Lewis smirked, making his dead beats take kidnap Arthur was nothing to him. It was quite easy with how skittish Arther was, but at least Lewis didn’t have to fight him.


	2. Who are you?

It was dark, and Arthur’s head hurt. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was the van breaking down before it went black, and here he was in a pitch-black room with no source of light or memory of how he got there.   
Suddenly the room was lit with magenta flames, bright enough that Arthur flinched away as there was barely enough warning before the room was lit. Letting his eyes adjust he finally looked towards the light source. Eyes widening as he laid eyes on a skeletal figure, all it appeared to be doing was glaring at him. Sitting up he attempted to shrug into the corner, but instead felt something pulling ay his ankle. A chain.  
Lewis watched as Arthur tugged at the chain, that familiar fearful expression plastered on the other man's face. Lewis frowned as he watched Arthur’s struggle, did Arthur ever stop being so afraid? He was always so skittish, Lewis always wondered why. Ugh, why was he even thinking about Arthur like that? Arthur murdered him! That should be the reason that Lewis finishes what he started. He wanted to make Arthur feel how he had felt, losing everything that he had when Arthur pushed him.   
“Who-” Arthur tried the chain once again- “are you?” Arthur questioned. His voice was high and shaky, much as it always was when he was afraid. Said man glanced up at the magenta haired ghost, something about him looked familiar. Something that he couldn’t place his finger on.  
“Someone you should know very well, after all, you did kill me,” Lewis growled, glaring at Arthur as he walked closer to him. He watched as Arthur tried to shrink closer to the wall, failing as he was corned. Just like the prey that he was. Oh how Lewis would enjoy the time spent tormenting Arthur, and on that thought, Lewis leaned forward. Right into Arthur's face.   
Arthur flinched away from the ghost, eyes widening. He doubted that he was safe, with as close as the magenta haired man was, but there was still that unnerving familiarity with the ghost. Arthur hated that he couldn’t put his finger on it, that he couldn’t tell why he was being held captive by the man. Then it struck him, murder? There was only one person who came to mind in that case. Lewis.  
“L-Lew?” Arthur questioned lowly, too afraid to speak any louder. This was not something he wanted to be a part of, but he was stuck here now. To face to consequences of what he has done in the past. He guessed Lewis would throw him down the side of a ledge and impale him, just like the man himself had died. Arthur guessed that it would be a fitting punishment for what happened in the cave that night.  
“Correct, Kingsmen. Now, how about we get to business?” Lewis wasn’t in the mood for games. He wanted to get right to the point. “Now, you’re going to tell me why you did it, understood?” Lewis said lowly, resuming his glaring at Arthur. The chain at the other man's feet pulled taut and Arthur was pulled back to the middle of the room. Lewis chose to ignore the man's whimper. He was not going to feel sorry for him. Arthur was his enemy, the one that killed Lewis. He shouldn't feel sorry for a murderer.  
Arthur stared up at him, he didn’t know what to say. What would he say? It was true that Arthur had killed Lewis, but he had also been possessed. He was at fault, that was something he had accepted a long time ago. However, what he couldn’t seem to accept was that the person he had wanted so bad to see him, hated him.   
“I… I was possessed..” Arthurs’ voice cracked as he spoke. God, he was pathetic, not even able to answer a question to someone owed. He guessed that just showed what kind of person he was. Cowardly and always quick to blame others. Arthur didn’t realize he was lost in thought until he felt pain in his left cheek. Did Lewis slap him?  
“Don’t lie to me!” Lewis growled, barely able to control his anger. The magenta flames of his hair flared, covering his shoulders and brightly illuminating the darkness of the room. “Tell me the truth” Lewis hissed. He watched Arthur's face fill with fear, there was guilt in the man's features yet he didn’t speak. Lewis stood, pulling away from Arthur, there was no need to stay here like this.  
“I have business to attend to, when I come back you better have an answer, kingsmen,” Lewis said lowly, threateningly. Arthur watched as the skeletal figure turned and walked out of the room. So this was his punishment, to be held captive and give answers that will never be heard. All Arthur could hope was for it to end quickly.


End file.
